Poisoned Destiny
by MyGhela
Summary: ["Alexander, love isn't a process." He said matter of factly. "It isn't a long, tedious process with levels and stages. Love is supposed to be spontaneous. The act of falling in love can never be planned. It only takes a single moment for two people to fall in love, and a lifetime to fall out of love."] SPOILERS FOR COLS AND THE SPOILER ART FROM COHF


**Slight spoiler for COLS and the spoiler art from COHF~**

**I own nothing~!**

**NOTHING~!**

* * *

**Poisoned Destiny**

Destiny wasn't something Alec Lightwood believed in but for some reason, he thought that maybe he and Magnus were destined to be together. Is seemed impossible, especially because Magnus Bane was an eight hundred year old Warlock but he couldn't imagine his life without him. He couldn't even fathom the idea of not knowing how Magnus' light touches on his skin left, he couldn't muse the idea of him loving someone who wasn't Magnus.

But, that was mostly because Magnus was his first love.

His first kiss, first date, first lover; first everything.

Thought, in the end, he messed up.

They broke up.

It was Alec's fault.

He hated himself for it.

But he still believed that he and Magnus were destined to be together, even if it was a poisonous destiny.

Magnus was like a poison to him; he felt like his mind was going insane because of his fatal attraction.

In retrospect, he expected their relationship to end badly someday, how could it not?

Alec was a Shadowhunter, Magnus was a Warlock– a Downworlder.

The Clave and Alec's parents didn't approve of their relationship but Alec always put in his mind that he loved Magnus and he loved him. That was all it mattered.

Wrong.

Magnus was always closed off, even with his eccentric antics. He had secrets– who didn't? But Alec wanted to know about his past and he sure wasn't going to gather information from Magnus himself, so he went to someone he knew would have knowledge about his boyfriend. Camille.

One could compare his action of going to Camille for information to a wrecking ball.

All he wanted to do was to get Magnus to open up to him; to trust him but the Warlock was so stubborn. So, he used force but it just ended up with the both of them getting hurt.

And now, after almost a month of not talking to him, Alec finally decides to confront Magnus.

He stood in front of Magnus' apartment building, his hands shaky in his pockets.

He took a deep breath before gathering all the courage he had and press the button with the name "BANE" next to it.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?" The voice boomed through the speaker and made Alec wince a little.

"It's me…" He said the nervous tone in his voice obvious. "Alec."

Alec could hear a sigh from the other end.

"What do you want?" He could hear the hesitation in Magnus' voice.

"I was wondering if we could talk…" _Please. Just here me out. _He added mentally.

A moment of hesitation passed before a soft beep sounded and Alec heard the main door to the apartment building unlock.

"Sure." Was all Alec heard before climbing up the steps two at a time.

Alec knocked on the door to Magnus' apartment and sighed. He felt like his nervousness was eating him up inside.

The door opened to reveal Magnus looking a little disheveled and for a second pure hurt poured into Alecs insides. _Did he have someone inside with him? _

_It doesn't matter, you're not together anymore. You don't have the right to be jealous._ The voice inside his head scolded.

Magnus' hair wasn't spiked and was voided of gel. His clothing choice was rather toned down–for his standards, at least– and his face was completely bare from makeup. But he still looked impeccable to Alec. Magnus was the most attractive man Alec had ever met but he looked even more stunning without all the makeup and glitter but it was who he was. He covered himself with it because it made him happy, made him feel even more confident and Alec loved that about Magnus.

"What do you want?" Magnus' voice was harsh and cold.

"I wanted to talk." Alec replied.

"Come in then" Magnus said. Stepping to the side for Alec to enter.

Once inside the apartment that they used to share, Alec couldn't help a wave of nostalgia crush him. The apartment always seemed to change depending on the Warlocks mood and now the walls were a depressing color of grey, the furniture glass and cold and it reflected how Alec felt inside too. He felt cold without Magnus. It was like Magnus took the warmth inside of him when he broke up with him.

Magnus moved and sat on the sofa and Alec took to sit in front of him on a sofa chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" Magnus asked straight to the point.

Alec's mind was reeling and so many thought flown in. He wanted to say he was sorry for what he did. He wanted to say that he wasn't even really planning on doing it. He wanted to say that he just wanted to learn more about his past. He wanted to say that he still loved him but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Sorry"

"Sorry?" Magnus repeated incredulously, his voice more angry than cold. "You went behind my back and tried to shorten my life. And all I get is a sorry?"

"I-I-I wasn't thinking at that time." Alec replied, his voice beginning to shake.

"Of course you weren't" He shook his head. "Alexander. I still love you."

Alec looked shocked when the words spilled out of Magnus' lips. Pure bliss and hope filled his heart and mind. Maybe there was still a chance to fix things.

"But, I don't think I can forgive you." Magnus's words weren't laced with venom or bitterness. There wasn't any rage, anger or sadness that came with it. He just sounded cold.

"I-I know" He sputtered out. "I'm sorry, the process of it all was just–" He ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"Process?" Magnus asked "What process?"

Alec breathe in deeply before trying to actually contemplate what his next words should be but before he could even stop himself, the words were out of his mouth in an instant.

"I love you."

He heard Magnus laugh but there wasn't right about it. It seemed forced and it seemed to caught in his throat.

"Alexander, love isn't a process." He said matter of factly. "It isn't a long, tedious process with levels and stages. Love is supposed to be spontaneous. The act of falling in love can never be planned. It only takes a single moment for two people to fall in love, and a lifetime to fall out of love. "

He finished a little sadly. His gaze never once leaving Alec's.

"Is that what happened?" Alec asked after a moment of silence. It lingered between them like the sadness in Alec's heart. Painful and cold. "With us?"

He looked up at Magnus and he could see his mind reeling.

"Maybe," He replied. "Like I said, it takes _two_ people to fall in love."

"What?" Alec was confused with his statement. Did Magnus think that Alec didn't love him? That was ridiculous! He loved Magnus more than life itself! "Do you… Do you think that I don't love you?"

Magnus just looked at him for a moment, his face completely voided of any emotion.

"Hmm… I don't know Alexander–"

"Stop calling me that!" Alec exclaimed with frustration, standing up from his position on the arm chair. "Stop calling me Alexander, I feel like I'm talking to my parents."

"_Alec," _He looked up at him_ "_I fully believe that you loved me–" Magnus was cut off by Alec's laugh that was just about to shatter in his throat.

"Loved?" He took a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I still love you, Magnus. Present tense. But if you don't anymore, then I guess I just wasted my in coming over here and hoping that maybe we could start over."

He just looked at Magnus for a moment before making his way to the front door to leave.

"I've been alive for almost 800 hundred years." He heard Magnus call out, "I've loved and lost many time, what makes you think you're different?"

His words burned to hear and Alec knew that Magnus was just testing him. He knew that he was different. Right? He paused as he grasped the handle of the door before turning around to face Magnus.

"I don't know," He replied, "Maybe I'm not, maybe I am. You tell me."

"Don't come back here ever again. I don't want to see your face anymore."

"Okay," He said before opening the door and closing it.

And like that, he finally accepted that it was really over.

And like Magnus said, he didn't come back to his apartment and showed himself to him.

They didn't see each other after that, until one faithful night in battle many weeks later.

The Institute was being attacked and Alec was going into battle with Jace.

He stopped in front of the Institute when he saw something glimmer in the darkness of the night.

_Magnus. _

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked,

Instead of answering, Magnus pulled him by the wrist and kissed Alec fully on the mouth.

An electrifying sensation danced all along Alec's body as their lips touched and it took a second for him to realize what was happening and kiss Magnus back. He hoped for time to stop. He wanted to freeze time, make it stand still and forget about the rest of the world and the stupid Demons attacking the Institute because in that moment, nothing else mattered but Magnus and him.

"You are different," Magnus said when they pulled away, both gasping for air. "I still love you too."

All different kinds of emotions filled Alec in that moment, and he smiled at Magnus before kissing him.

"I love you,"

They resumed kissing before they heard Jace calling for Alec.

They pulled away from each other with hesitation.

Magnus looked worried but he knew it was Alec's job to kill demons.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go." Alec said, not really wanting to.

"I know; its fine" Magnus replied, looking into Alec's deep blue eyes and kissing him once more on the lips. "Go."

Alec pulled away from their hold onto each other and went to look for Jace.

And that was the last time that Magnus Bane ever kissed Alec Lightwood.

Minutes into the battle, Alec's throat was cut off by a Demon whose claws held poison.

And Magnus couldn't do anything to save him.

Magnus Bane never believed in destiny but after the love of his life died, he felt like he was truly destined to be alone.

His destiny was filled with nothing but poison and pain.

* * *

**I was trying for fluff but I just couldn't.**

**I honestly, can't write fluff. **

**It makes me sick.**

**Anyways, that was the end folks! **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~ghela.**


End file.
